The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a flowable food product at a low temperature such as refrigerated creamer and the like.
Certain flowable food product need to be stored and dispensed at a low temperature (e.g., about 35-40xc2x0 F.). There remains a need for an efficient, effective, sanitary, and easy-to-use apparatus for dispensing food products from packages at or below a preset low temperature. It is desirable to maintain the temperature of the food product at various locations from the package to the dispensing nozzle at or very close to the preset low temperature. In some cases, failure to do so may cause spoilage of the food product, or even pose health risks.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a dispensing apparatus for dispensing a flowable product at or below a preset low temperature. The apparatus provides a refrigerated container including a cooling unit to cool the product package disposed therein, and a dispensing mechanism to pump the product from the product package to a dispensing nozzle. The cool air generated by the cooling unit in the refrigerated container is circulated around the product package and the dispensing mechanism to maintain the temperature of the product from the product package to the product outlet at or below a preset low temperature. The apparatus is desirably compact and energy efficient, and easy to maintain and use.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product from a product package through a product outlet at or below a preset low temperature comprises a refrigerated container in which to dispose the product package. The container includes a gas outlet and a return gas inlet. A dispenser housing has a dispenser gas inlet coupled with the gas outlet of the refrigerated container to receive a cool gas from the refrigerated container, and a dispenser gas outlet coupled with the return gas inlet of the refrigerated container to return the cool gas to the refrigerated container. A product outlet extends from the dispenser housing to dispense the flowable product from the product package. A product flow line is disposed in the dispenser housing and coupled between the product package and the product outlet. An external surface of the product flow line is exposed to the cool gas in the dispenser housing from the refrigerated container flowing between the dispenser gas inlet and the dispenser gas outlet.
In some embodiments, the product flow line extends from the dispenser housing through the dispenser gas inlet of the dispenser housing to be coupled with the product package in the refrigerated container. A flow control device is configured to drive the cool gas from the refrigerated container through the gas outlet and the dispenser gas inlet into the dispenser housing and through the dispenser gas outlet and return gas inlet back into the refrigerated container. The flow control device may comprise a fan disposed in the refrigerated container generally between the gas outlet and the return gas inlet. A pump is coupled to the product flow line to pump the flowable product from the product package to the product outlet. The pump may comprise a bellows pump disposed in the dispenser housing. An actuation lever protrudes to an exterior of the dispenser housing which is movable by a user to actuate the bellows pump. The dispenser housing includes a flow channel guide which guides the cool gas to flow along substantially the entire external surface of the product flow line. The flow channel guide includes a return passage to guide the cool gas to the dispenser gas outlet.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product from a product package through a product outlet at or below a preset low temperature comprises a housing in which to dispose the product package. A cooling unit is configured to generate a cool gas in the housing to cool the product package disposed in the housing. A product flow line is disposed in the housing and coupled between the product package and a product outlet to dispense the flowable product from the product package. A flow channel guide is disposed in the housing to guide the cool gas to flow from a first region in the housing near the cooling unit to a second region in the housing near the product outlet along at least a portion of an external surface of the product flow line. The flow channel guide includes a return passage to guide the cool gas away from the product flow line back to the first region near the cooling unit. A flow control device is configured to drive the cool gas from the first region in the housing near the cooling unit to the second region near the product outlet and through the return passage back to the first region.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing a flowable product at or below a preset low temperature comprises disposing a product package in a container; generating a cool gas in the housing to cool the product package disposed in the housing; coupling a product flow line disposed in the housing between the product package and a product outlet; guiding the cool gas to flow from a cooling region in the housing near the product package to a dispensing region in the housing near the product outlet along at least a portion of an external surface of the product flow line, and away from the product flow line back to the cooling region near the product package; and providing a pump to pump the flowable product from the product package through the product flow line to the product outlet.